


Why Did You Betray Me?

by Shadow_Queen_Nova



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Queen_Nova/pseuds/Shadow_Queen_Nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Twist betrayed Eli and the rest of the Shane Gang he tells Phoenix Blakk, daughter of Thaddeus Blakk, about what happened. Then, in turn, she joins the Shane Gang to help take down her father. But what happens when Slugterra's newest hero is hurt and trying to figure out why someone he trusted betrayed him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Betray Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, if any of you guys out there want to give me a few tips on how you think, that would be GREAT!

I can't believe Twist actually betrayed me. I trusted him, I guess I was wrong to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an OC for yourself, I will only take the first 15 requests.


End file.
